Him Or You
by TaeminSarangX
Summary: This is a Sihan/Yewon  Siwon,Hangeng,Yesung  story  members from Super Junior  Chap 1: Hangeng gets a new job at a office where he meets Siwon and Hangeng is currently living in a hotel so Siwon asks if he wants to stay at his for a couple of weeks :P


Pairing - Yewon (siwonXYesung) Sihan (SiwonXHangeng)

Rated: M ?

Okay so this is my first fic :) comment and tell me what u think :D

* * *

Him or You?

Siwon wasn't the type of guy who thought falling in love with two men at the same time was possible; he didn't even know falling in love with any man was possible as he was strong in his religion and grew up in a strict family. But, he knew he was wrong when he met Yesung. Yesung was shorter than Siwon. He had short, dark red hair with a fringe that covered his left eye. He was delicate, quiet and cute. Siwon and Yesung had been dating for a year and lived in the same apartment, slept in the same bed and cooked each other dinner every night.

Siwon knew he found the one he would be with forever.

"Yesung-shi….Yesung wake up sleepy head" Siwon shook Yesung's shoulder and ran his fingers through his fringe. Yesung slowly opened his eyes to gaze at Siwon's dark brown eyes.

"Siwon?" Yesung lifted his head to look at the digital clock on his bedside table.

"Siwon, its 10am I thought you would be at work by now?"

"No not today they said I could come into work at 12:30 today" Siwon replied.

Yesung pulled his body closer to the younger man and leaned his head against Siwon's bare chest; Siwon wrapped his arms around Yesungs waist while slowly tickling the elders back with his index finger.

"By the way you're still wearing my shirt from last night" Siwon pointed out.

"I know, it kept me warm" Yesung mumbled as he threw a small smile to Siwon.

Siwon stood up and held Yesungs hand, slowly pulling him out of the bed. The younger pulled Yesung closer to him, placing his hand on the back of Yesungs neck pulling him in for a tender kiss. They held there position for a moment, Yesung parted his lips allowing Siwon entrance. Siwon slowly slipped the slick muscle into Yesungs mouth, meeting the other for a few minutes before having to finally breathe.

"Yesung-shi….we should get some breakfast" Siwon whispered while still catching his breath.

"Yeh, I guess your right…come on I will cook" Yesung smiled and dragged Siwon to the kitchen. Siwon was never that good at cooking so it was mostly always Yesung who cooked.

Yesung laid the food on the table dish by dish as Siwon began to eat he looked at the clock realizing he was late for work. He scoffed down everything he could, picked up his bag and headed for the front door.

"Siwon-ah when will you be home?" Yesung shouted from the dining room.

"Im not quite sure most likely around 7-ish" Siwon smiled to Yesung and gave him a wink.

"Oh okay, I will miss you"

"I will miss you too. Bye" Siwon walked out the front door and closed it behind him. He walked down the stairs and headed for the car.

"Siwon-Shi, have you put the papers on my desk yet?" Leeteuk asked.

"Yes I have, I have finished writing the reports too" Siwon replied.

"Good, good. Also you have a new work mate he is waiting in your office" Leeteuk pointed to the closed door of Siwon's office.

"Thank you Leeteuk Hyung" Siwon turned around and walked to his office then opened the wooden door. He looked towards the sofa in the corner of the office and saw a man with medium length golden brown hair, lightly tanned skin, wearing a white vest top that fitted his perfect S line body with Skinny, blue denim jeans that latched onto the muscles down his sleek thighs. The younger stared at this stunning man for a few minutes before coming to his senses.

"Hello, you must be my new work mate? Am I correct?" Siwon stuttered as his eyes wandered up and down the man's body.

"Yes I am, my name is Hangeng" He said with a simple smile on his face.

"OH. Are you Chinese by any chance?" Siwon said in mandarin.

"Finally someone who speaks my language" Hangeng laughed.

Siwon gave a dimpled smile to the older man before saying anything else.

"Anyway, where are you staying? Do you have a house or are you staying in one of the office cabin rooms across the road?" Siwon questioned.

"Actually im staying at a hotel I can't afford anything more, the cabin rooms are too expensive" Hangeng looked down to the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Ahh, really? You're in luck then because I have a spare room at my apartment, your welcome to stay as long as you like. Free of charge of course."

"Wow, are you sure? Thank you Siwon-shi" Hangeng said while scratching the side of his arm.

"Okay, I have to go to a meeting at the moment so will you be able to sort out those papers on my desk for me? I just don't have time" Siwon wondered.

Hangeng looked over to the large pile of papers on Siwon's desk and just sighed. "Sure I will get right to it" Hangeng nodded in gratitude.

Siwon felt bad giving Hangeng all those papers so sort out by himself. It was an awful lot of papers. Especially for one person to sort out but Siwon had to get it done sooner or later and with his schedule not being spaced out enough its complicated to fit all his work in. Siwon walked towards his office door and looked back at Hangeng with a dimpled smile; Hangeng just blushed and looked down at his feet. "See you later Hyung" Siwon nodded and walked out the door. Hangeng watched him walk out the door as he put his hand to his cheek, he could tell his face was still glowing from only moments ago. Was he becoming ill? Or was it just Siwon's cute dimpled smile that made him feel warm inside?

Siwon rang the doorbell of his front door as Hangeng tapped his left foot on the ground.

"Why… did u ring the doorbell? Do..do.. You live with someone already?" Hangeng asked while slightly stuttering.

"Yeh I do. His name is Yesung we have been living together for a year now" Siwon said while giving Hangeng another cute dimpled smile.

"Are you sure Yesung won't mind me staying here?" Hangeng said while looking towards the door waiting for it to open.

"No he won't mind, after all you don't have anywhere else to stay and im sure Yesung wouldn't like to see a cute guy like you living on the street now would he? I know I sure wouldn't" Siwon winked at Hangeng as Hangeng's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Im not cute…Im handsome" Hangeng replied while playing with his hair. Hangeng then looked up to see a shorter man standing in front of him. He was wearing black and white checkered pajama bottoms, dark blue vest top and small crucifix earrings. The smaller man stepped to one side allowing Hangeng to enter the apartment.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Im Yesung." Yesung nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Im Hangeng. I hope you don't mind me staying with you for a while?" Hangeng asked.

"No not at all. Im sorry the place is such a mess; Siwon has been hectic with paper work ever since last week's reports went through" Yesung said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at Hangeng in a way that sort of said "I should have cleaned up. Now I feel bad" sort of way.

"Does he ever stop working? He needs to take a break once in a while or he will become ill and im sure you wouldn't want that to happen because I know I wouldn't" Hangeng turned away from Yesung to look at Siwon sitting at the kitchen table, writing in one of his notebooks. Hangeng went to face Yesung again then he saw Siwon wink at Yesung when he drew his eyes away from the notebook. Hangeng felt a little bit jealous but he knew they were just friends.

Hangeng walked into the spare bedroom and put his bag on the floor, he scanned the room slowly. It wasn't anything special just the basic wardrobe, bed, white walls and a small rug at the foot of the basic bed. Hangeng never really complained, he was just glad to have a place to stay instead of that small hotel room. Hangeng also didn't mind that Siwon had a roommate because Yesung seemed like a nice guy, a good friend to Siwon. Hangeng stepped into his bathroom and noticed there was no soap by the shower so decided to go and ask Siwon.

¬Siwon was running his fingers through his hair making sure that every bit of Shampoo had been washed away by the water, the water that looked like it was evaporating as it touched Siwon's hot skin on his back muscles that tensed when he lifted his arms to turn the shower off. Siwon grabbed a light blue towel and wrapped it around his waist when he stepped out of the shower; he walked into his bedroom and was greeted by a small knock on his bedroom door.

*knock knock* "Siwon? Are you in there?" Hangeng asked from the other side of the solid wooden door.

"Come in" Siwon shouted from the other side of the room.

Hangeng walked in and saw Siwon standing im front of him in just a towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips while he was checking his red blackberry mobile, drips of water rolling down his diamond piercing abs and hair in thick strands from where Siwon had dried it with the towel. Hangeng stared in amazement at Siwon's body, had he never seen something so luscious and tempting in his life; at this point Hangeng wanted to run his hands down Siwon's bare chest, worshiping it with every touch and….wait what was he thinking? He should not be having these thoughts about someone he has known for just over a day, no matter how hot his body might be. Siwon just stared at Hangeng wondering what he was thinking when he saw Hangeng's eyes glisten and his cheeks turned Garnet red.

"Hangeng? Are you okay? You look a bit burnt up" Siwon said in a worried voice.

"Huh? What?" Hangeng snapped out of his daze and looked at Siwon.

"Are you okay?" Siwon repeated.

"Oh…Yeh im fine. I just needed some soap; there is none in my room. Could I borrow some please?" Hangeng bowed slightly, being a total gentleman like he always is.

"Sure" Siwon grabbed the soap from the box by the shower and gave 2 bars to Hangeng while plastering another dimpled smile on his face that Hangeng thought was adorable, yet charming at the same time. It just made him want to melt right on the spot. At that very moment Yesung walked in the room and just stared at Hangeng blankly. Yesung walked past Hangeng as if he wasn't even there, he reached out his arms and wrapped them round Siwon's wet stomach and kissed his abs lightly, Hangeng just gave Siwon a confused look before exiting the room and closing the door slowly behind him.

"What's going on with those two? Why was I blushing like that when Siwon smiled at me? I don't know… I guess it's just his natural charm to make people feel like that" Hangeng said to himself as he leaned the back of his head on the door, he could hear the faint words of Yesung and Siwon but couldn't quite make out what they were saying, just a mumble here and there.

"Yesung, do you think Hangeng is getting suspicious?" Siwon asked while running his fingers through Yesungs hair. "I shouldn't think so. Anyway how could I keep myself away from you when you're standing there in just a towel, soaking wet?" Yesung pointed out.

"I think I should get changed now" Siwon went to pull away but Yesung only pulled him closer.

"No don't, I've never wanted you more" Yesung whispered in Siwon's ear.

* * *

Wait for Chapter 2 :P im currently writing it :P


End file.
